


A Year

by dailydreamerxd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Breakup, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydreamerxd/pseuds/dailydreamerxd
Summary: When Raj breaks up with Alec and blames Magnus, it makes Alec wonder what Magnus said and why he said it. What reason would Magnus have for breaking them up?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Raj, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Year

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary are both so bad lmao I can’t think of good ones. It’s 3am right now so this might be bad. Btw the beginning of it is bad bc I wrote it last and added it in idk why lol. I just said a bunch of this is bad so idk why u would wanna read it but I hope u do. These notes get worse and worse every time I post something. Hope you enjoy :)

It was a normal day for Alec Lightwood, that was until the end of the day came and his boyfriend Raj came up to him. Raj barely gave Alec a chance to speak he just ranted and yelled and broke up with him. To say Alec was beyond confused was an understatement. Everything seemed okay the day before, but now Raj seemed furious and not just with Alec but with Magnus too.

Raj explained everything that happened to Alec. Alec had found out that this all had to do with Magnus, he had said something to Raj. Alec couldn't believe Magnus and why he would do this.

By the time Raj left Alec almost everyone was outside of the school. So when Alec stormed to Magnus' locker no one was around except the two of them.

"Why did you say something to Raj," Alec asked Magnus as soon as he reached him. "What are you talking about," Magnus said confused. "Raj told me what you said to him and after that he broke up with me, why did you have to say something to him," Alec asked sounding heartbroken.

"Well, I don't see that as a bad thing I mean you could've done so much better Alec." "That's not your decision to make Magnus, you shouldn't have even said anything to him," Alec said angrier than when he first started talking to Magnus. "Look I was doing you a favour, Raj didn't even treat you like you deserve, you could've dated someone better than him," Magnus tried to explain himself.

"What, someone like you," Alec asked furious. "That's not what I said." "No, but you implied it, while talking to Raj and just now."

"Look I don't get why you're getting mad and making this a big deal. You barely even liked Raj, I mean you've only been dating for like a month," Magnus began defending himself again while insulting Raj.

"It's because it's unfair Magnus, I told you how I felt about you over a year ago and since then all you did was ignore it and go date other people. First it was your fling with Imasu and then came Etta, don't even get me started on whatever you had with Camille. You did all of that while knowing how I felt about you. And then I finally decided to move on after a year of pining, I decided to do something for myself for a change. I started dating Raj because he actually acknowledged my feelings for him. Maybe he wasn't the best boyfriend, but at least he noticed me and how I felt. I finally got over you and was beginning to be happy and you came and just ruined it like it was nothing. I gave you a chance Magnus and you completely ignored it. I'm not mad that you didn't want to be with me back then, I'll admit I was hurt but never mad. But now you came and ruined something that made me happy because you weren't and that's not fair. I don't... just-just leave me alone Magnus, please." Alec finished his rant and walked away from Magnus outside of the school. 

Magnus didn't try to follow him because he knew he wasn't wanted. He didn't blame Alec, everything he said was true. Alec came to him and confessed that he liked him and Magnus just shut him down. He didn't even give Alec a chance and he will always regret doing that to him.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Magnus, can I talk to you before you walk home," Alec asked while playing with his fingers. It was something he did when he was nervous so Magnus knew this was going to be a serious situation.

"Of course Alexander," Magnus agreed as they walked towards the side of the school where no one could see or hear them.

"I-I um... sorry," Alec began to a terrible start and it just made him even more nervous than he already was. But then Magnus pulled him close and rested one hand on Alec's cheek and he couldn't help but lean into it. "You know you can tell me anything Alexander, I would never judge you."

"I... I like you Magnus, a-and not as just a friend, I mean like I like like you as more than a friend," as soon as Alec finished his terrible explanation Magnus' hand fell from Alec's face. Alec couldn't hide the hurt expression he made and Magnus couldn't hide the concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just... I had to get it out in the open, and I guess I was stupid enough to believe you felt the same way," Alec said the last part quietly and more to himself, but Magnus still heard him.

Magnus didn't try to comfort him or tell him it was okay. In fact Magnus barely said anything, he had only made a shocked sound after Alec told him he liked him. So that was how they ended up just standing here in silence.

"I like someone else," Magnus said after what felt like hours of silence. He didn't actually really like someone else, but he didn't know what else to say. The truth is he liked Alec too, he was funny, charming and had such a kind heart. That's exactly why Magnus couldn't date him, he would ruin him, he could hurt him. Magnus couldn't live with himself if he hurt Alec in their relationship. But it seems like that's exactly what he did.

Alec didn't stay long after that, he stuttered a lame excuse and left. Magnus stayed there for a while after he left.

END FLASHBACK

Throughout the next year Magnus spent his time distracting himself with anyone that came along, Imasu, Etta, and Camille. It was all okay, he could ignore his feelings for Alec and let him move on. Alec would be happier without Magnus.

This lasted until Raj came along. Magnus was okay with being with Alec without actually being with him. But he was not okay with Alec being with someone else. That's what broke him and his stupid thoughts that made him say no to Alec a year ago. So he went to Raj and said the worst things he could say.

And he broke Alec once again, and this time it didn't seem like he could fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I will but I might make a second chapter where they kiss & make up, bc I can’t have malec staying mad at each other.


End file.
